10.000 luchtballonnen
|dancer_gender(s)= / / |dance_mode=Trio |codename=10000lucht |original_game= (Benelux) }}"10.000 luchtballonnen" by K3 is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of girls with short shoulder-length hair, who resemble the members of K3 in the music video for the song. They all wear identical outfits, which consist of a white sleeveless dress with a rainbow containing red, orange, yellow and blue colors, and white sneakers. They have a blue outline. P1 P1 represents Marthe. She has black hair that is wavy and free flowing. P2 P2 ' represents Klaasje. She has light blond hair. The upper part of her hair is neatly arranged and the sides are curly. P3 '''P3 ' represents Hanne. She has brown hair. Her hair is neatly combed and the sides are slightly wavy. 10000lucht_coach_1.png|P1 10000lucht_coach_2.png|P2 10000lucht_coach_3.png|P3 Background At the start of the routine, it takes place on a dark tunnel with arcs made of balloons. The arcs contain blue, yellow and red balloons, with some balloons lying on the ground. A spotlight shines at each dancer while performing their introductory moves. Afterwards, the arcs light up before moving to the next background. The background is bare and contains balloons that appear from the ground and float upwards. The balloons and the sides of the screen flash light briefly to the music. During the verses, the background is dark gold, with the balloons in red, yellow, sky blue and white. The balloons also take forms in arcs that resemble rainbows with clouds. The outer portion of the arc is red, the inner portion is yellow, and the clouds is sky blue and white. The balloon arcs disintegrate during each of the coaches' gold moves. During the chorus, the background is turquoise blue, with the balloons in shades of red, pink and white. The balloons form shapes in hearts and stars, which disintegrate after a few seconds. During the second repeat in the second chorus, confetti rains from above. During the bridge, the first background is used, with the spotlight shining at the three dancers and the arcs shine in order and in beat. Confetti soon falls down from above. The background soon switches to the chorus, with the confetti remaining. As the routine ends, the background and the dancers darkened, concluding the routine. Gold Moves There are 2 '''Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Starting from left to right, raise your hands up. 10000lucht gm 1 p1.png|Both Gold Moves (P1) 10000lucht gm 1 p2.png|Both Gold Moves (P2) 10000lucht gm 1 p3.png|Both Gold Moves (P3) 10000lucht gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Gallery Game Files 10000lucht cover generic.png|''10.000 luchtballonnen'' 10000lucht cover albumcoach.png|Album coach 10000lucht_cover_albumbkg.png|Album background In-Game Screenshots S5UE41-39.png|''10.000 luchtballonnen'' on the menu (Update V2.6) S5UE41-40.png| routine selection screen (Update V2.6) S5UE41-41.png| coach selection screen (Update V2.6) UIupdate.png|''10.000 luchtballonnen'' on the menu (Update V2.7) S5UE41-4.png| routine selection screen (Update V2.7) S5UE41-5.png| coach selection screen (Update V2.7) S2PE41-24.png|''10.000 luchtballonnen'' on the menu S2PE41-25.png| routine selection screen S2PE41-26.png| coach selection screen Others Docarnaval luchtballonnen jdup leak.jpg|Discord leak (with Só Depois do Carnaval) Videos K3 - 10.000 luchtballonnen 10.000 luchtballonnen - Just Dance Unlimited Party References Category:Songs Category:Regional Exclusives Category:Trios Category:Upcoming Songs Category:Songs on Just Dance Unlimited Party Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs on Just Dance 2020 for Wii U